Chrismukkah at Hogwarts
by ciararocks
Summary: “Coop, why are you on top of me?” When a spell gone wrong catapults four American teenagers into Hogwarts, how will it affect the lives of Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny? Can Hermione send them back before they destroy everything? HPOC Crossover
1. A Bleak Christmas

**Chrismukkah at Hogwarts**

**A/N: Welcome to what is possibly the weirdest idea for a story ever. Obviously you are a fan of both _Harry Potter _and _The OC_, which is good, because I like kindred spirits! Anyway, you didn't come here to read author's notes, I'm sure, so without further ado, let us begin the random story that could make or break my potential 'career' as a fanfiction author!**

A Bleak Christmas

The snow built up on the heavily fogged windows of the Gryffindor common room. Facing one of the coldest winters ever experienced in Britain, most of the Hogwarts students had returned home for the Christmas break. Those that remained spent their time huddled in front of the numerous fires that were blazing in their grates.

"Bloody hell, even with someone sitting on your lap it's still freezing!" exclaimed a tall eighteen-year-old with flaming red hair. Ron Weasley and his girlfriend of nearly sixteen months, Hermione Granger, were both in seventh year. They had pulled their armchair as close to the fire as it could go, as had Ron's sister, Ginny, and their friend Harry Potter.

"I know what you mean," said Harry, wrapping his arms tighter around Ginny's waist. After leaving school to fight Voldemort, Harry, Ron and Hermione returned at the start of the next school year to finish their education and continue on with their lives. They had been feared dead by their families and the wizarding world, as they had decided to take the precaution of not contacting anyone, so it was with great joy that Ginny saw the three of them appear on the path to the Burrow as she looked out the kitchen window in the last week of her final summer holidays. In an event similar to that of nearly two years before, she ran outside screaming with delight, and threw her arms around Harry, who pulled her into a long, passionate kiss. They had been together ever since, because now that Voldemort was dead there was nothing left to tear them apart. Or so they thought.

"It's days like this that I wish Hogwarts was closer to the equator," Ginny said, bringing her legs in closer to her body. With a small smile, she added, "Why don't you do something, Hermione? You're the one studying advanced magic here. Maybe you could transport the whole castle to California."

"Or bring the Californian weather to us?" Harry suggested.

"Either one, just make it hotter," Ron said with a smirk.

Hermione's face indicated that she was beginning to think deeply about something, but the other three were too busy staring into the warm flames to notice.

---

Although by now she knew that doing unnecessary studying, particularly during the holidays, drove her boyfriend and best friends up the wall, Hermione's mind was constantly plagued with thoughts of complex spells ever since that conversation about the weather the day before. She knew she was bright, but there was no way she would try to work out how to transport the whole castle to California, and she didn't think she was up to transporting herself, Ron, Harry and Ginny there. Besides, despite the complications of apparating across a major ocean, if for some reason they couldn't get back it could cause complications with school, and holidaying in that sort of climate could actually worsen their pining for warmer weather. However, she saw no harm in trying a small weather spell. Like Ginny said, Hermione was taking advanced classes, and she could already change the weather on small scales. So she reasoned that just changing the castle's weather for a little while shouldn't prove too difficult.

While waiting for Ginny to get up that morning (because Hermione and Ginny were both seventh-years now, they shared a dormitory), Hermione had looked through some of her school books for weather spells. She found a few, but none that could cause such a dramatic change in weather for longer than a few minutes. It was then that she decided to create her own incantation. She had made her own spells before, all of which had worked brilliantly, so she had high hopes that it would work. It was then that Ginny woke up, and they made their way down to breakfast.

After breakfast, Harry, Ron and Ginny said they wanted to go to the Quidditch pitch in an attempt to stay warm. Hermione, who did not particularly enjoy flying anyway, said she would give it a miss and catch up on some reading. Once she had waved them out of the castle, she started heading towards the dormitory, and entered an empty classroom.

Carefully closing the door behind her, Hermione looked around the room, and thought that it was perfect for what she was about to do. On the wall opposite the door were three large windows, out of which she could clearly see the snow-covered grounds, and even the Quidditch Pitch.

Staring at the bleak sky through one of the windows, she began to quietly murmur the incantation she had created (_magis aer nequam adeo, accio tempestas ex California_), while visualising a beach full of sunbaking teenagers.

She closed her eyes tightly once she had said the incantation, and opened them to stare out of the window, expecting that the clouds would clear at least. She decided to say the incantation three times without stopping, and this time had her eyes focussed on the snow-covered ground below. When it still appeared as though nothing had happened, she sighed, disappointed, and was just about to turn around and go back to the common room when a voice from the far corner of the room made her freeze.

"Coop, why are you on top of me?"


	2. So Much for the Forecast

**Chrismukkah at Hogwarts**

So Much for the Forecast

"And it looks like we're gonna be in for a sunny Christmas, folks! This fine weather is going to continue all week long, and most likely into the New Year. Don't you just love winter in California?"

"Sure do, Greg, and isn't it just the perfect weather to hit the beach? The water might be a little cold, but that sure hasn't stopped all those –"

The radio went off as Ryan turned the key in the ignition.

"I say we play Death Cab on the drive back, I don't think I can stand another minute of hearing those annoying voices!"

"Don't you think you're being a little hypocritical, Cohen?" snapped Summer, smirking at her boyfriend as they got out of the back seat of the Range Rover.

Ryan and Marissa rolled their eyes at each other while Seth and Summer continued bickering. They started walking towards the sand, each carrying a towel and a folding beach chair, when Marissa turned around and half-yelled "Are you two actually going to help carry anything, or are you just going to stand there arguing all day?"

"Sorry, Coop," Summer said, taking a beach chair out of the back of the car and following her best friend in a huff. Seth stood there for a moment, then followed suit, slamming the rear door shut as he went.

Once they had set up on the beach, Ryan and Seth decided to go swimming, while Summer and Marissa stayed behind to catch up on some sunbaking. Lying back in their beach chairs, Summer and Marissa gazed out at the ocean, where their boyfriends were diving in and out of the waves.

"Is it just me, or is life almost perfect?" Marissa asked, closing her eyes.

"You know what, Coop? I think you might be right. I mean, for once you and Ryan haven't had any problems in ages, and me and Cohen… well, if we're not bickering then that usually means we are having problems, so I guess you could say the same thing. This Chrismukkah's gonna rock."

"Maybe it will. I mean, we've gotta have a drama-free Chrismukkah sometime, right?"

As if on cue, Summer suddenly asked "Where are Ryan and Seth?"

Marissa, confused by the sudden comment, answered sleepily, "They went swimming, remember?" When she received no reply, she opened her eyes to find her best friend gone. Sitting up, she peered around the beach and out at the ocean, when she suddenly felt as though something had knocked into her at the side. Everything went black for a moment, and it felt as though she was flying through the air. She then landed on her stomach, on top of what she though was probably a person.

"Coop, why are you on top of me?" Summer asked, trying to shove Marissa off.

Sitting up, Marissa looked around the room. She was sitting on a cold stone floor, surrounded by Summer, Seth, Ryan, and a lot of wooden desks. "Where are we?" she asked no-one in particular.

"Well, wherever we are, it sure is cold" answered Seth, staring out of the nearest window. The other three got up and went to stand next to him. Summer let out a small gasp.

Out of the window, they could see miles of snow-covered ground. Here and there, they could see small groups of people, all of whom looked to be about knee-deep in the snow. Out in the distance, they could see what looked like a large sports stadium, and a small hut, with smoke curling out of the chimney.

Noticing movement from the far corner of the room, the group turned to see a girl edging towards the door. She looked about eighteen, and she had long, brown, bushy hair.

Acting on impulse, Seth called out to her. She stood still for a moment, with a look of sheer panic on her face, then turned towards the group, and gave them a weak smile.

Seth took this as a sign that he could talk. "Hi, my name's Seth, we were just wondering, could you please tell us where we are?"

The girl, who had seemingly managed to calm herself down a little, answered simply, "Hogwarts".

"Uh-huh…" Seth gave his companions a weirded-out look, before continuing, "Um, okay, could you perhaps elaborate on that a little?"

"Sorry," the girl answered briskly in an English accent, "I'd love to stay and chat, but I really must go." Some of the panic had crept back into her voice. "I'll be back soon."

"Wait," Seth began, but the girl had already hurried out of the door.

Summer started to rub her bare arms. "So much for the forecast, huh?"


End file.
